


with my feelings on fire (guess i'm a bad liar)

by LadyAlice101



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, but not between lucy and wyatt, lots of discussion of feelings, lucy gets hurt, there's only a little of that at the end, wyatt gets mad at flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlice101/pseuds/LadyAlice101
Summary: “I know you love her.”The gun slips from Wyatt's hand as he looks up sharply.“What?” he snaps.“Lucy. I know you’re in love with her.”**prompt: Lucy get's severly hurt in a mission and Wyatt blames himself and freaks out for it.





	with my feelings on fire (guess i'm a bad liar)

Wyatt is halfway through cleaning the action of his gun when Flynn sits down in the seat opposite him. 

Neither speak. 

Wyatt, while perhaps being the one who could understand Flynn’s past the most empathetically, had never been able to connect with him. 

Lucy had been the one to push them all to break Flynn out all those months ago, having cared enough to mastermind the entire plan herself. Rufus, God love him, had put considered effort into befriending the guy, after a few days of stony silence and withering glares. Even Denise, who they had purposefully avoided telling they were gonna spring Flynn, had somehow come around and now they could be generally found sharing breakfast, however quiet it was. 

Wyatt, however, had made no effort what so ever to talk to him. After upending his entire stable though fairly miserable life, Wyatt couldn’t bring himself to befriend Flynn. Forgive him, maybe. Protect him, well, it came with protecting Lucy, apparently. Talk to him? He didn’t want to. 

So he keeps cleaning his gun, head down, and doesn’t open his mouth.

“I know you love her.” 

The gun slips from his hand as he looks up sharply. 

“What?” he snaps. 

“Lucy. I know you’re in love with her.” 

Wyatt grits his teeth, picks his gun back up. Not speaking. He doesn’t want to talk,  _especially_ not about this. Flynn stays sitting, silently, patiently, just waiting for Wyatt to answer, and he won’t, because he doesn’t owe this guy anything. 

“No.” Wyatt slams the gun down, more forcefully than called for. “No, you know what? You don’t get to ask shit like that.  _I_ helped  _you,_ you fucked life up for  _me_ , so, no, you don’t get to sit here and ask that and expect me to talk about it like we’re five years old.” 

Flynn inclines his head. “I wasn’t asking.” 

Wyatt stands, his chair scraping loudly, and everyone looks over to them. Rufus looks surprised at the noise, mostly, and Lucy is concerned, and Denise looks like she just doesn’t want to deal with a fight, but Wyatt’s angry so he doesn’t sit back down. 

He does speak lowly, though, because he doesn’t want the conversation to be overheard. 

“Don’t you ever,  _ever_ presume you can talk to me about personal things again.” 

“Actually,” Flynn says casually, “it isn’t personal.”

Wyatt is so bewildered that he actually further engages in the conversation, which, later on, he’ll regret deeply. 

“How –  _how_ is that not personal?” 

“I need to protect the mission, and your feelings jeopardize that.” 

Somehow, Wyatt has become so angry that he’s invested in the conversation, so he sits back down. 

“And how do you figure that?” Yeah, maybe he’s admitting its true, maybe he isn’t (it is true). 

Flynn leans forward, like he’s eager now. “Love breeds weakness, Logan. It is only going to cloud your judgment and you will make wrong decisions. You are emotional, are you not? I know what you did for your wife, going back to 1983 and killing an innocent man. What’s to say you won’t do something equally as rash to save Lucy?” 

Wyatt pauses, lets that sink in, and drums his fingers on the table while he considers his response. That Flynn thinks he loves Lucy the way he loved his wife is … it takes his breath away, honestly. He hadn’t considered what it could grow to be, had just recognized it for what it was and let it grow. Now, in retrospect, he thinks he probably should have tried to stop it. 

Because would he go back in time, completely jeopardize the mission, just to kill an innocent guy if it meant he could protect Lucy?

Yeah. He would. 

And it’s terrifying. 

Finally, he says, “A bit hypocritical, considering what you do in the name of love.” 

Flynn sits back, as if he hadn’t considered such a response. Wyatt knows he has, though, and perhaps  _that’s_ why he hadn’t wanted to talk to him; because Wyatt was used to being the smartest guy in the room, but Flynn had always been one step ahead of him. He doesn’t like feeling out of control. 

“I think, Wyatt, that that is the precise reason I know what I’m talking about.” 

Wyatt raises an eyebrow. 

“This love … makes monsters of us all. Changes who we think we are, or, at least, turns us into something we wouldn’t be otherwise. It makes monsters. It’s a weakness.” 

Wyatt thinks Flynn’s right.

* * *

Wyatt puts the conversation to the back of his mind. 

It’s not until they’re mid-mission and everything has gone to shit, a massive argument with Lucy behind him and Flynn glaring at him pointedly that it comes back to him. 

_Love is a weakness and it makes monsters of us all._

He was willing to endanger all members of the team, as well as more civilians than necessary to get the job done, when it could be easily avoided by sending Lucy in as recon. 

She had been the one to suggest it, and it was what their fight had been about. 

(“Why can’t you just let me do this? What, do you not trust me? Because I’m only a history nerd I’m not  _good enough_  to do this?” 

“No, Lucy, please just - . . . I can’t lose you too, okay?”) 

It’s with that in mind, that he says, “Lucy, you need to go in for recon.” 

Everyone looks a bit surprised, because he had been so adamant before, but they agree fast enough. 

As they’re prepping to go in, Lucy pulls him aside. “Are you okay with this? Someone else can –“ 

“It’s a Woman’s Club, Luce, only you can go in. And we all know how important this is, they’re going to protect a lot of assault victims, so we need to do this, so Rittenhouse don’t screw it up.”

She shifts on her feet, uncomfortable. “Yeah, I know, but you said –“ 

“I know what I said,” he interrupts. Over Lucy’s shoulder, Wyatt can see Flynn watching them closely, glaring pointedly. Wyatt feels his lips move, but can’t hear the words he never thought he’d say. “I was being weak.” 

* * *

Wyatt tightens his hold on Flynn’s throat. “This is  _your_ fault.”

Flynn doesn’t look panicked, though his grip is tight on Wyatt’s wrist, which only makes Wyatt madder and press harder. 

“You, you and your  _love is weakness_ bullshit, and turns out I was right to be worried because now she’s – and you said –“ 

“So you’re gonna kill me?” Flynn groans out. “Monster.” 

Wyatt grunts in frustration, but lets him go. 

“Okay, we need to find her and –“ 

“She knows where she’s supposed to meet us,” Flynn says, rubbing his neck. 

“That was an hour ago!” Wyatt shouts. 

Rufus puts a calming hand on Wyatt’s shoulder. “We’ll find her, okay?” 

* * *

They do find her. She’s battered and bruised and sitting in a pool of her blood, but she’s alive.

She’s in a dark alley, propped up against a wall. She doesn’t move, and at first he thinks she’s dead and his heart stops. But she groans and shifts and his relief is so palpable she opens her eyes. 

“Wyatt?” she whispers. 

He rushes to her side, gathers her in his arms. “Hey, hey, yeah, it’s me.” 

He presses a kiss to her shoulder, then her cheek, then her hair. He cradles her face in one hand and lays his forehead against her temple. 

“I thought you were dead and it was my fault,” he says hoarsely, his throat tight and tears in his eyes that he rather wishes weren’t there but can’t do anything about. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what I said and – and you are not a weakness, you are my strength and I lo –“ 

“Wyatt,” she interrupts, her voice weak and her breathing wheezy, “I’ve pictured this moment a thousand times and none of them included me bleeding in a dark alley, so can we do this when we get home?” 

He laughs then helps her up, slinging one of her arms around his neck while he supports her waist. 

“Of course we can do it at home.” 

* * *

It’s hard to get quiet time in the warehouse with six (sometimes seven, when Mason was there) people constantly milling about, with little to no areas for privacy.

It’s especially hard to find quiet time when the only ones with any type of medical training are he and Denise, with Mason sneaking in supplies when he could. It makes everyone tense, even though Lucy’s injury wasn’t as bad as it had seemed in the filed, and so he and Lucy get about zero time alone in the next two weeks. 

It’s when Denise finally says she thinks they’re in the clear, that the wound is really starting to heal and there’s no sign of infection that the others leave them alone. 

Lucy announces she’s going to shower, then inclines her head to him and winks and he’s pretty fucking excited. He follows her quietly, slips in after her. 

The bathroom isn’t much, primarily a locker room with a few showers attached, but there are enough lockers so everyone can store their stuff separately and there’s hot water for a few minutes a day so really, they could be doing worse for living in a warehouse. 

She’s sitting on the bench that runs through the middle of the room taking her shoes off when he gets in. 

“Hey,” he says quietly. He doesn’t really know how to start the conversation now, it had all seemed so natural to reveal it in the middle of danger, but now – now he has time to think about it and he’s really nervous. 

She seems to be willing to wait for him to speak first, which is probably fair considering he was the one who brought it up last time. 

He realizes, all of sudden, that he doesn’t actually need to say anything. 

So he swings one leg over the bench, so he’s straddling it, and puts a hand on her face. He leans forward slowly, heart beating rapidly in his chest, but she’s the one that closes the distance. 

Their lips clash beautifully, teeth and tongue and heavy breathing. She slides closer, then goes up on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing their bodies together tightly. 

He’s really starting to regret sitting like this, but he kisses up her jaw to her ear and down the column of her neck with single-minded focus. 

She gasps when he mouths at her collarbone, licking and sucking while a hand slides down to squeeze her ass. 

He kisses back up to her lips, and presses a couple chaste kisses against them. 

She sits back on her heels, and he holds her jaw in his hand, his thumb running over her bottom lip.

“I’m in love with you.” 

She smiles brightly, colour spreading on the apples of her cheeks. 

“I love you, too.” 

They kiss again, slow and easy. 

“I really do need to shower, though,” she says against him. 

Wyatt grins and pulls away. “My, my, is that an invitation, ma’am?” 

She laughs. “Oh, I wish. We’d waste the next three day’s hot water.” 

“That’s a lot of confidence in my ability.” 

“Oh, you don’t think you can keep up with me, old man?” 

“We’re pretty much the same age,” he says mockingly, a throwback to their first meeting. 

“I’ve been told I’m a bit of a goddess in bed, Master Sergeant, so you’d better not disappoint.” 

“Been told by who?” he scoffs. “You’re a history nerd, when have you ever been laid?” 

“Oh, okay,” Lucy laughs. “I was gonna let you stay and watch, but just for that I’m kicking you out of here. Go on, out!” 

He stands up, and pushes her up against the row of lockers. He rocks his hips into hers, and the laughter dies on her tongue in lieu of a deep moan. He mouths at her neck and her fingers tighten in his hair. 

“So I’ve had some time to reconsider my position,” she gasps, “and I’ve come to the conclusion that you most definitely should come for a shower with me.” 

Wyatt grins against her throat, then kisses her deeply. 

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
